Such method is disclosed in EP-A-0541754. The method has particular advantages because it can be performed in a continuous or seni-continuous manner leading among other things to a better material efficiency and a more efficient use of the equipment. However, an important disadvantage of the method is that until now it is until now not well suited for the manufacture of high quality steel such as interstitial free steel or other formable steel with high surface quality and high degree of freedom of internal defects. The source of most of these problems are the processes in the mould of the continuous casting machine. The processes are particularly complex due to the high width to thickness ratio of the mould and the high casting speed, in the region of 6 m/min leading to vigorous flows in the mould.
Another embodiment of a prior art method is disclosed in EP-A-0666122. The proposed method therein comprises the steps of continuous casting of a thin slab, homogenizing the slab in a reheating furnace and subsequently rolling the slab in the austenitic region to a desired final thickness of e.g. 2 mm.
Still another embodiment of a prior art method is disclosed in FR-A-2675411. The proposed apparatus therein consists of a tun dish for the continuous casting of a molten metal, more especially steel, which is used between a ladle and a mould. It is characterized by the presence of a lower chamber, which is fed from the ladle, and a higher chamber which chambers are connected by an inclined tunnel. Means are provided for evacuating the atmosphere in the higher chamber.